The Michigan Institute for Clinical & Health Research (MICHR) recognizes the need for a highly-skilled, diverse workforce that can conduct impactful clinical and translational research that improves health. Since the inception of MICHR, the development of a diverse translational workforce has been a consistent priority. The ?crown jewel? of our efforts has been the KL2 program, which has attracted and developed exceptional scholars. Since the inception of MICHR, KL2 scholars (n=36) have published >1,000 peer-reviewed publications (median=21) and received >$155M in grant support as principal investigators (>$4 million per scholar). Importantly, 97% of all KL2 graduates have remained in clinical and translational research and 85% of the 2006-2011 cohorts have been successfully promoted. We now propose to improve this program with enhanced leadership skills through a new Career Development Academy, career development tracking with electronic portfolios, formal mentorship training for KL2 mentors and scholars, expanded internship and externship opportunities, and a stronger network of support as our KL2 scholars transition to independence. MICHR?s goal is the creation of greater positive impact through training and mentoring a new generation of KL2 scholars.